As the world's demand for energy has increased, and the advances have achieved in exploration technology. In recent years, exploration and development of oil and gas resources have experienced accelerated development. Increasingly, major exploration target layers are deeper and harder to reach. The number of abnormally high temperature deep wells with well depths greater than 4500 m and temperatures exceeding 170° C. is on the rise. The depths of some oil wells even exceed 7000 meters with temperatures reaching 200° C. Higher temperatures and deeper well depths raise a higher requirement on the temperature-resisting and shear-resistance properties of the fracturing fluid system, requiring the fracturing fluid to maintain good rheological properties and sand carrying capacity at a reservoir temperature of 200° C. or temperatures exceeding 220° C. However, conventional organic boron cross-linked fracturing fluid is only suitable for temperatures of up to 150° C., and the conventional organic boron-cross linked fracturing fluid is unable to maintain good performance at temperatures exceeding 180° C. The long-chain of guar gum macromolecules which is a common vegetable gum thickening agent, rapidly degrades when temperatures reach 177° C. The cross-linked structure of the vegetable gum fracturing fluid is hydrolyzed when the pH of the system is low, and the hydrolyzation is especially severe at high temperatures. Therefore, considering the increasing demand in the oil fields for an ultra-high temperature fracturing fluid, and aiming at the fracturing stimulation of low-permeability ultra-high wells, it is of great significance to develop a high temperature polymer fracturing fluid system with a maximum operating temperature of 200° C. or even exceeding 220° C.